New World Adventures
by TatsnTaters
Summary: After Station Square is invaded by outlandish visitors the city is thrown into a sinking spiral of panic. When a previously unknown organization called G.U.N appears to handle the situation the citizens find themselves in the middle of a power struggle between them, the aliens and an army of robots courtesy of one Dr. Robotnik. Their only hope seems to rest in one blue hedgehog...
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Lost**

This first drop of rain would have be welcomed, had it not turned the situation our group of four was in grim and suddenly _very_ real. It was a hard thing to explain, you see, this group of four was not from the planet this story takes place on. No, in a simplistic way they were aliens to the Natives of Earth, a fact unknown to either party at this point.

Now it wasn't strictly unusual for this particular group to end up in circumstances paralleling this, it was simply the first time that they had been transported across space and time rather than varying locations on their home planet. For the lives of these four were anything but dull, because such were lives of heroes.

Yet where there were heroes, they was always evil for them to defeat. For our group that evil came in the form of Doctor Robotnik, a human who specialized in building robots and elaborate schemes to take over the Mobius – the world this story will _not_ take place on. The Doctor's origins are unknown to our heroes but since the first day his robots appeared they have been fighting him until the days dragged on into years. It was Robotnik, undoubtly, who was to blame for their current situation. The groundwork for his latest scheme had center around gathering an immense amount of energy to power his otherwise lackluster machines but our heroes had interrupted at the ideal moment.

But in the fight something had been damaged and through the magic of science that same energy had sent our group here to Earth. But they were not alone.

Now, it's not that there was another party in their group, no, in fact it was something greater. Robotnik had chosen a very particular location for his plan, a place that held the source of a great power, perhaps the greatest on the planet: Angel Island.

The history of Angel Island is a long one and not well-known to most residing on Mobius. Fables told of the island's mysterious ability to float over the lands, _miles_ over the land and to move as it pleased in the sky. They also spoke of the strange beings who lived there and of the powerful treasure they guarded: The Master Emerald.

Little did most know that the stories were mostly accurate. The citizens of the island had died off long ago, save one, and it was the lone survivor who now guarded The Master Emerald and prevented anyone from using it. At least that had been the plan until recently.

In truth Robotnik had gotten the best of The Guardian and had stolen the great emerald for an endless power supply, prompting the fight with our heroes and resulting in their current situation. The only good thing, perhaps solely in the mind of The Guardian, was that somehow they had retrieved the emerald and, more astonishingly, the massive floating island had arrived with them, a testament to the true power of The Master Emerald.

Despite the familiar surroundings they now stood on, there was an entire world beyond the island that was strange and unfamiliar. Upon their initial arrival, miles in the distance of the ink black sky and tiny stars, they had been able to see countless yellowish lights spotting the horizon. A city, and a big one from the look of it. However, the illuminations they had seen when they arrived were gone. There was no debating it, they hadn't imagined it, and they had just vanished like someone had thrown a switch and threw the region below into total darkness. It was daunting, almost alarming but after what had happened to them they had no choice.

They had to figure out what was down there, they had to find a way to get home.

" _No_."

Knuckles the Echidna, however, had another opinion on the matter.

From partially up the stairs of the ancient yet pristine temple that stood in the midmost clearing of trees Knuckles, the protector of the island, opened intense purple eyes to glare at the cobalt hedgehog who was staring back at him in incredulity with jade eyes.

"No? What do you mean **no**?"

"It doesn't need a definition, Sonic," Knuckles grated folding powerful arms squarely over his chest, the action made all the more menacing due to the large and only source of light that was raised behind him, casting his features into shadows. When all else failed, The Master Emerald was a good lantern.

Sonic the Hedgehog let out a prolonged groan at the red-clad Guardian's stubbornness. It was a trait that never failed in the worse of situations, nor did Knuckles' need to blame the hedgehog for anything that went wrong _just_ because he happened to be standing right next to bad things when they happened. "What are we supposed to do then? Sit here and do _nothing_? In case ya haven't noticed, Knucklehead, we're kinda stuck here. Wherever _here_ is."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Okay, okay," Sonic held up two gloved hands in a mock defense, feigning an apologetic look for all of three seconds. "Maybe, **maybe** , we're here because of something _I_ did but it wasn't all my fault. Robotnik's responsible too, y'know."

"Congratulations," Knuckles' tones were coated in a toxic sarcasm as he descended the stairs, stepping up to Sonic. "You're just as bad as the evil genius who tries to take over our world every other day and imprisons innocent Mobians. Must be a real honor."

Blue ears fell as the hedgehog let out an awkward laugh, taking a step back so he wasn't quite within attack range for the echidna. "Well…I wouldn't put it _that_ way… At least I'm trying to do somethin' to get us back. Who knows where Robotnik ended up and what he's doing?"

"Is that supposed to make us feel better? You of all people should know what he's capable of, especially when he's not being watched," Knuckles added irritably. "If he is here I have no doubt he'll be trying to find a way to take over this place or find us and finish the job. If he's not, and he's back home…I'll let _you_ piece that one together yourself, Hero."

Sonic didn't want to. This was rapidly turning into the most chaotic night of his life. Though he wouldn't accept the role if it was forced down his throat, Sonic was the leader of the small group consisting of himself, Knuckles, Tails – his little brother and two tailed fox - and Amy – a pink hedgehog with a temper all her own. The title only came because he was the first to have fought against Robotnik back when he was ten, being fifteen now it was more of a job then anything. Over the years he had met Tails, Amy and Knuckles while chasing The Doctor and they had stayed together and friends since, for the most part.

"Don't be so stupid, Knuckles," Amy snapped at the echidna coming between Sonic and the echidna with a threat in her olive eyes. "If the four of us, your island and your stupid rock all ended up here there's no way Robotnik could be back home. We were all in the same area."

Over to the side, Tails nodded in agreement, his twin tails swaying thoughtfully behind him. "She's right, you know. It wouldn't make any sense for him not to be here somewhere when everything else is, and we all know there's no chance that he knew something like this was going to happen and came up with a plan to save himself from the effect."

To that they were all in agreement. For all of his ideas and schemes Robotnik was far from the most logical or smartest guy out there. Most times he was easily beaten by Sonic and his friends, very rarely did he get the best of them. It was his determination and endless ideas that were the real threat.

"Then what do we do? Find a way over there?" Knuckles asked after a silence had filled the air around the shrine. "We'll end up in another fight with him and Chaos knows what else is down there. We could be going from a bad situation to a worse one, _and_ be leaving the island unguarded and open to attack."

"Then you stay here and _I'll_ go," Sonic suggested, receiving a prompt snort from the echidna. " _What now_?"

"You expect me to believe that you're going to cross all of _that_ ," an outstretched arm motioned to the vast darkness that was all around and beneath the island. Due to the lack of lights and the fact it was night it was hard to see anything past the shrine but back when the lights had been on in the city Knuckles had grasped their outer surroundings, off the island, more than anyone else. "That's not just a black hole down there, Sonic, it's _water_."

That one word was enough to pop the blue hedgehog's spirit, evident by his frown, sagging shoulders and lack of clever response. It was no secret among their group that Sonic had a severe fear of water and was unable to swim because of it. In the rare times the hedgehog had to deal with it, it wasn't pretty and usually lead to sleepless nights.

This time the silence that fell wasn't shattered for a while, letting the sound of the wind brush over them and the plant life around the shrine. Now that it was quiet they could hear the ocean beneath them and the occasional ' _plop'_ of the unknown creatures in it coming up for air, or perhaps for a peek at the floating mass of land.

In the end it was Tails who broke it with an excited gasp, nearly hopping in place as an idea struck him. "What if we use The Tornado?"

Just like that, as quickly as it had disappeared, Sonic's spirit was elevated again, a smirk across his face. "That'll work! If everything else got put here with us it outta still be were you left it."

"Way to go Tails!" Amy applauded, hugging the fox who chuckled.

Knuckles only grunted, walking back to the steps of the shrine to show he wasn't moving from it or the island. "Do what you want, I'm staying here."

"Kinda figured that one already, Knucklehead," Sonic quipped, unfortunately it went unheard as the echidna had already fully ascending the steps to The Master Emerald. Turning back to his little brother the hero jabbed a thumb towards the forest. "Now let's you and me go grab the plane so we can see what's up with this place."

Tails nodded but next to him Amy frowned and huffed, glaring at the blue hedgehog who had just excluded her from the escapade.

"I'm going too!"

"You can't," Sonic said firmly, holding up two gloved hands before gesturing to where Knuckles was perched. "I need someone to stay here and keep Knuckles out of trouble. Besides if something _does_ happen to us then we'll need both of you to figure out a way to save us," a bigger smile adorned his face as he looked squarely at Amy. "I can trust you to do that, right?"

For a second Tails thought she would protest the idea, as she usually did whenever Sonic suggested leaving her somewhere that wasn't right by his side, but the pink hedgehog's expression turned determined and she nodded, all at once throwing her arms around Sonic's neck and hugging him to her.

"Of course you can! Just promise you'll be safe, okay?"

" _Gah_ …" Sonic groaned at the contact and the lack of air, trying his best to keep his balance. "Fine, _promise_ , can I go now?"

Amy submitted and released him, waving as she too turned to ascend the proximate stairs. It was best to stay as close as possible to the person she was assigned to keep out of trouble after all.

After watching the echidna glare at the pink hedgehog, then him, then Tails just for good measure, Sonic laughed victoriously before clapping the fox on the shoulder with a wink.

"Ready to go?"

"Ready."

* * *

 **First chapter's up! Please let me know what you think!**


	2. Into The City

Tails was worried.

It had nothing to do with the increasing rain nor the risk he and his brother were taking by entering such a strange place, or that they had left their two friends behind when they didn't have the slightest idea where they were or who could be watching. Nor did it have to do much with their situation at all, at least not as much as one would think. It was _Sonic_ that Tails was worried about.

The young fox had known the hedgehog for much of his life, since he was a toddler even, and after Sonic had found the kid tinkering with his plane – yes the very one they were in now - one fateful day they had become best friends, brothers even. They rarely spent time apart. Tails was Sonic partner and vice versa, they knew everything about each other: likes, fears and the deepest of secrets.

Unfortunately that also meant that Tails was aware of things he wished weren't true. Tails had always been there when Sonic went head to head with the machines Robotnik let loose, and though the fox had little physical strength he more then made up for it in knowledge and his tinkering abilities, but he also saw how his brother was during those short fights. Sonic _relished_ the battles between the robots and their creator; they gave him a challenge that was truly worthwhile. Tails had noticed it many times, but kept it to himself. He was afraid to ask Sonic about it out of fear of what his brother might say.

It wasn't a laughing matter, it was dangerous and there had been many times when the fox was sure he would lose his brother not just because of Robotnik's providence but also because of his brother's reckless behavior and stubbornness. Sonic was a free spirit by every definition of the term and there were times when Tails was afraid something would happen. That something would happen and he wouldn't have the strength to help.

Thus Tails was worried they were entering a situation where his brother's curiously would get the better of them.

"Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?" Over the rushing wind and rain Tails called the question out to his brother, who was perched incredibly on the top left wing of the small red biplane.

Sonic nodded, eager eyes set forward to the tall structures they were approaching. "Of course! Beats sitting around and _waiting_ for something to happen, right?"

"I guess…"

The hedgehog turned to look at his little brother, noting the hesitant tone the fox had used. Sonic's smile dimmed as he closed the distance between them, careful to keep his balance. "Hey, cheer up. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?"

"I know but…" Tails drifted off as his bright eyes looked at the buildings ahead, fear and excitement mixed in his baby blue eyes. "We don't know anything about this place, Sonic. There could be anything, or anyone, over there. Maybe Knuckles was right…"

The hedgehog's lips twitched at the mention of the guardian and he just barely bit back a laugh. "C'mon, Tails, ol' Knucklehead is afraid of _anything_ that's not on his stuffy little island or shaped like a shiny rock, but how 'bout this? We'll land, take a quick peek around, see what's on the up and up then go straight back to make a better plan. Deal?"

Tails knew the hedgehog would much rather take his time exploring but was willing to push that desire aside to make the fox feel better. He appreciated it and showed it with an authentic smile. " _Deal_."

The next few minutes were passed in silence, save the rainfall and wind. As the structures grew closer both brothers could see that the land below was indeed a city, similar to the ones back home with minor differences and the one big one: the lack of any recognizable power. If it hadn't been for the moon hanging overhead they would have been flying blind pass the tall structures and unable to find a proper place to land. Luck was one their side this time, however, and Tails managed a smooth landing in a small park on the far side of what they assumed was downtown.

"I wonder what made the power go out," Sonic mused as he leapt from the wing to the ground below, stretching as he twisted to look around them. Dark as it was he could still see certain features of the city. Cars on the street, shops of all sizes with varying objects in their windows, tree and plants but…

"There are no people… ?" Tails voice broke through the hedgehog's thoughts and they looked at each other unsure of what to make of this new fact. It was clear there had been people here until recently; very recently, as Tails would point out. Litter was scattered about and there were soggy footprints in the grass of the park and the closer they looked Sonic and Tails noticed a few other things that sparked bewilderment. Some car doors were dangling open, shop doors were also wide open and there wasn't the smallest sound of wildlife.

Sonic ambled forward to examine one car in question, peering into it and finding it empty excluding a few useless items. "It's like everyone just left all at once, and in a hurry from the looks of it."

Tails followed his lead, tails entwining behind him in thought. "Maybe it has something to do with the power being out? I mean, this place looks like a few of the cities back home and they rely pretty heavily on power so maybe everyone left after it shut off."

"But why would they leave it like this?" Sonic made a gesture to the vehicle, scratching his head in perplexity. "I mean, I'm no expert, but I'd think people'd want to take better care of things, y'know? A little darkness shouldn't matter."

Frowning, Tails took in the rest of their surroundings. From what he could see they were standing in an intersection, more roads stretched to one side and in front of them while the park boarded the rest. A worried look once again took over Tails' features as he looked as his older brother whilst wiping wet bangs out of his face. "…You don't think it had something to do with Robotnik, do you?"

"No," the hedgehog responded humbly, much to the fox's relief. "If it _was_ him he'd be here to gloat about it, not to mention have 'bots on patrol and there's not a soul here."

A sudden noise down the road in front of them proved once and for all that irony loved making Sonic into a fool. Quickly grabbing the fox's arm out of reflex the hedgehog hid them both behind the other side the abandon vehicle just as a flash of light broke through the darkness and steady rain, footsteps rang out in the silence. Peering through the opposite window, the Mobians could vaguely make out a figure illuminated with the flashlight in its hand.

It had two or three feet on them in height easily. Though not particularly fat the boarders of light traced a fit figure, armored in a uniform neither of them recognized. Heavy boots ensured hefty footsteps as it drew closer, allowing vague feature of its face to be shown to the brothers.

"Sonic what _is_ that?" Tails whispered, his ears folding back in fright while he moved just a little closer to the hedgehog.

There wasn't an immediate answer from the hero. He was still trying to piece that part together himself when a second, different voice made the two Mobians freeze all over again and drop from the window, pressing their backs to the metal of the vehicle.

"You find anything?" It asked, drawing near the first with identical footsteps and, Sonic was willing to bet, the same attire as well.

There was a shuffle that suggested the first stranger had turned, albeit slightly to motion to something. "A plane, wasn't here during the last patrol, and it's not one of ours."

"Who in their right mind would fly during this?"

"Dunno, but the storm probably muffled any noise it might have made. No wonder we didn't pick it up earlier."

"But the city's on lockdown."

"Meaning we either have _someone_ breaking the rules…or something else entirely."

Sonic and Tails exchanged looks behind their hiding place, both fixated on the exact same word: lockdown.

It was Tails who questioned it first. "What do you think that means, what happened here?"

This time the hedgehog shrugged, ear twitching with every noise the shadowy figures made. "No idea, but at least it explains why there's no one around. Still…I don't like this," he added decisively, leaning over to peer passed the car's back bumper at the figures now examining the bi-plane.

And examining their only way out of this place, just his luck. Without that single means to escape they were trapped in this city, cut off from Amy and Knuckles and in a strange land with equally strange inhabitants. While Sonic felt a part of him urge him to find out more, to get _just_ close enough to see what the figures really were, the more rational part of him told him to stay put, if only for Tails' sake.

" _Sonic_!"

Tails' frightened whisper caught the hero's attention and he turned just in time to time to see another beam of light round the corner of the alleyway behind them. In an instant the hedgehog grabbed his little brother again, swiftly sneaking them to the very same wall that made up the alley where the light was shining just around the bend. After hushing the next question that came from the fox's mouth the hedgehog pressed them both against the wall, hoping his next plan would work as the light gradually gave away to the character holding it.

Sonic just barely heard Tails suck in a breath as he grabbed the hero's arm, and he was sure the fox was questioning his sanity right about now. Sneaking around wasn't Sonic's forte, he much rather preferred to dive headlong into situations to end them quickly but that didn't mean he wasn't somewhat apt in the skill. Though he knew nothing of what creature populated this place Sonic had hoped that they were just as easily dumb as machines were.

Being this close now, however, they could see that the figures weren't some kind of grotesque creature, scary or even robotic at all.

They looked just like Robotnik. _Human_ , if Sonic recalled right.

The human immediately to the right of them stopped, eyes searching straightforwardly wherever thier beam of light passed. The glow circulated over the vehicle the brothers had been hiding at moment prior…but stopped there before the person continued forward and convened with the remaining members of its group.

Sonic felt Tails' grasp on his arm loosen but there was little time to relax as the hedgehog pulled him forward again, first checking that the alley was clear before darting down it and away from the humans. There was no convoluted plan in the hedgehog's head at this time, all he knew was that they couldn't possible be safe here and now they were stranded, of all things. Hiding. Hiding had to be the next step.

Tails had realized this and turned a longing look back to the intersection where they had left The Tornado with a small sigh before looking at Sonic. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere that's not here," was the hedgehog's reply as he pressed them forward steadily, ears perked and eyes alert. He noticed the look on the fox's face and offered a small, soothing smile. "Sorry 'bout the plane, Bud. If we're lucky we might be able to loop back and grab it once they figure out it's just a plane and leave it alone."

"I'm...not worried about that," Tails replied but Sonic picked up on the lie right away. Tails had loved that plane from day one, he had spent hours on end tinkering with it and getting it perfect. Sonic knew leaving it behind had to break the fox's heart.

Nevertheless before Sonic could apologize again a series of footsteps, like marching, cut him off and this time it was right in front of them. Never had the hedgehog regretting a choice so much, without realizing it he had given the humans a perfect means for surrounding them.

Which was exactly what happened.

* * *

 **There you have it! Chapter two is up, let me know what you think!**


End file.
